The Bet
by stargazer098567
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobou can't keep their hands off one another, until Hiroki makes one to many comments. The 2 then proceed to make a bet of who can last longer. Who will win and what is the prize? Junjou Terrorist, lemon in later chaptr. some language
1. Chapter 1

**Fun Idea i thought i would try out**

Lemon in a later chapter with some language

Warning: contains BoyXBoy you no like you no read plez lol

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"**Can't you two even try to contain yourselves until your not in MY office!?" Hiroki yelled at the two men still on the floor blushing and looking anywhere except at each other.**

**Hiroki had walked in on Miyagi and Shinobou yet again as the two had been rolling around on the floor kissing deeply and Miyagi's hand already headed south in the waistband of Shiobou's pants.**

"**Thank god they are still clothed!" Hiroki thought as a couple of images from previous intrusions played through his head. "Geez you two!" He yelled as he started looking for more books to pelt Miyagi with as Shinobou glared at him and made a hasty exit.**

"**Ouch Kimouji stop that!" the older man yelled as a book made contact with his nose. Direct hit.**

"**You idiot, I don't care if he is 17 or whatever, but in MY office and the dean, his FATHER, only doors away?!" and with that the demon professor fled from the room chucking a final book behind him missing Miyagi by sheer luck. The professor knew he would have one angry lover on his hands when he were to get home later. Shinobou always got pissy after these things yet the young boy couldn't seem to control himself.**

"**Control himself…" Miyagi knew he had been the attacker on more than one occasion but would never admit this to anyone.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Ik its short**

**R&R please, this is my first time posting in this site and I am not used to this system yet :) **


	2. Chapter 2

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**"Baka!" that was the first word out of young Shinobou's mouth when Miyagi entered into his apartment later that evening. "Cant you at least try to stop yourself until you KNOW no one will interrupt us god!" A headache had already started at the back of Miyagi's skull.**

**"What do you mean me?! You were all over me and you were the one who ended up pushing me onto the floor! Its not my fault that you cant contain your voice enough for people such as Kumouji not to hear us!" As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he had made a huge mistake as the boy turned bright red with anger and slight embarrassment.**

**Shinobou just starred at the older man, his thoughts an angry swirl. "Ya right you perverted old man as if you weren't loud enough to shake the whole building! I bet you couldn't last one week without me there to keep your perverted mind contained!" He fumed as Miyagi growled at him and turned away.**

**"You're a teenager so everyone knows that a 17 year old males hormones are very, very….demanding, you couldn't even last a day without me to cool your jets down Shinobou!"**

**"You wanna bet Old Man?! I could last way longer than you, I could get some willing high school girl in a second anyways! I could last even without anyone at all let alone you!!"**

**Shinobou knew he was being immature but Miyagi made him so mad sometimes that he couldn't help but snap back in a teenager manner as instincts took over.**

**A strange look then entered the older mans eyes and Shinobou shivered.**

**"Yes actually, I think a bet is in order here, _darling_" Shinobou's cheeks grew darker. " How about whoever breaks down and attacks the other first? The loser is to obey every whim of the winner for 24 hours straight, sound good?" Miyagi was chuckling to himself as Shinobou's will resolved.**

**"Fine, Old man, but I am young and determined and wont make this easy on you! Prepare to be my slave Miyagi Baka!" The thought of Miyagi having to obey him for a full day was almost to much for the boy.**

**"You are in for a tough time there Shinobou-chan, I was married once so I think I can handle the no sex thing."**

**With that, Shinobou walked out of the apartment to next door and his own, little did they know that both would be suffering like crazy in the time to come, neither having a reason to exercise restraint before.**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Whattya think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

………………………………................................................................................................

Chapter 3: Shinobou's Plan

**It had been two days since the bet had been placed, and neither man was having a terribly rough time, except for minor discomfort. Their sex life pretty much was everyday if not every other day seeing as how they fight and then make up, but 2 days was pretty rare.**

**"This is easy, he has to be sweating by now" Miyagi thought gleefully as he passed his young lover in the hall on his way down to his car.**

**Little did he know that Shinobou had much more pride to protect and he had devised a plan to get the old man to bend. He would make Miyagi miss him, provoke him a little. He had had to work hard to get Miyagi and had learned a lot about his lovers likes and dislikes in a partner, he knew how to use all those against him and definitely planned too.**

**"Just you wait Miyagi, be prepared" Miyagi could have sworn that this is what came out of the younger mans mouth, however he thought maybe it was just paranoia.**

**The terrorist attack was about to begin**

**Chapter 3: An exercise of restraint**

**Miyagi arrived home late that evening to find Shinobou standing in his kitchen in a high school gym uniform. Shorts barely concealing his ass, and a shirt that hung off his shoulders in a very appealing way. He appeared to be cooking dinner and paying Miyagi no attention what so ever, the older mans breath caught in his throat and he tried to exhale cigarette smoke.**

**Shinobou heard the coughing fit behind him and immediately turned around with the most innocent and loving expression the young and usually angry man could muster up.**

**"Welcome home Miyagi!" he stated brightly as he walked up to him seeming to give him a kiss only to stop an inch away and lightly touch the professors arm.**

**"S-Shinobou! W-what are you doing here?!" the older man struggled with himself as the boy turned away from his again and tugged at his shorts, inching them to expose more skin and sit right on his hips.**

**"What?" the younger man asked with a glint in his eye**

**"W-what exactly are you wearing? You cant wear that to school and why would you wear it at home?!" images of the rushing the boy and taking him right there in his little outfit flitted through the seme's mind.**

**"Oh, I forgot to do the wash and ended up putting everything in except my old gym clothes. Why do you ask?" Shinobou knew he was being watched as he bent over casually to get a frying pan.**

**"Uh…." Was all that Miyagi could say without moaning at the torture of watching this. "No I have to win this bet, I have to!" he thought to himself and rallied.**

**"Dinner will be ready soon." the young man stated as he dropped some sauce onto his neck and used a finger to scoop it into his mouth. It took all his effort not to blush.**

**Miyagi had never expected the young man to be capable of anything sinister, well not this evil atleast, but he couldn't help but to stop and think.**

**"You little…." He thought to himself as he noticed Shinobou swaying his hips ever so slightly, he was hopefully doing it on purpose.**

**"Kay well I've still got some papers to grade so…. I'll be in the other room." Oh the young man was good but he refused to lose to the boy. He planned his own evil scheme while thinking vulgar thoughts about Shinobou and soy sauce.**


	4. Chapter 4

………………………………**................................................................................................ **

**Chapter 4: Getting desperate**

"**Damn that stupid Miyagi" Shinobou hadn't seen his lover in over 24 hours and had not had sex for a full week and a half now, it had become very uncomfortable. " Not coming over to my house is one thing, but totally ignoring me is NOT ok"**

**Miyagi's plan had been to totally cut himself off from the younger man as to give the boy time to think about and want him, however he never imagined the toll it would take on his own body, even Kumijou couldn't help ease any of his stress.**

"**Come on just give up already" the old man mumbled to himself. Shinobou had dropped by while he had been gone as planned and left lunch for him, from what Miyagi could see the boy was a bit uncomfortable but didn't seem even close to as bad as him as his groin ached at the scent of the boy left in his office.**

"**Ok now you are scaring me, what did that little boy dump you **_**again**_** Miyagi?" the other teacher asked, obviously feeling the tension in the room. Miyagi noticed how clear the younger mans skin was as he thought of the mans lover and took deep breaths. He couldn't take much more of this especially when he knew his subordinate was being satisfied but not him.**

"**What? No, but that boy is so damn stubborn my god…." He grew hot again as he thought of Shinobou's cute angry face he made, then switching to other faces made by the boy…**

**Across town Shinobou was not having any easier a time with the predicament he found himself in with Miyagi, however he thought the old man had to be ready to throw himself at the boy in the near future, if not, well, the student would spontaneously combust!**

"**Please just give in damn it!" Both men thought at the same. Miyagi and Shinobou both had hard on's and were trying to deal with them as they thought of each other.**

"**I will not lose" Miyagi thought as he decided to head home early to take a cold shower and avoid any extra company, more specifically the cute uke student type.**

"**God I will not lose, but he had better make this worth my wait when he finally cracks or so help me!" Shinobou said out loud earning him some peculiar looks from his fellow classmates.**

**The time went by slower and slower as the two people waited for the other to come help them out. Both were suffering and knew that one of them would have to break soon or risk dying by lack of sex. **

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: BoyXBoy, you no likey, you no read-y lol

………………………………................................................................................................

Chapter 5: Never Again

**It had now been a full month and three days since Miyagi last fucked him and Shinobou was about as friendly as a rabid animal. "Wait is he waiting for you stupid old man, you know you want this as bad as I do. Give Up!" he screamed the last part only to find his mind wander to the noises Miyagi made when he was thoroughly fucking the younger man.**

**This was getting out of control, he got a hard on whenever a thought even remotely close to his lover came to mind, his class mates had continuously bugged him about the so called girl that had the teen so hot all the time, blushing and moaning in the middle of a lecture sometimes.**

**Miyagi was not much better off though**

**"Damn it Miyagi stop fucking around and just give up you pervert! I cant do this anymore!" Miyagi had been pestering Kumouji none stop for the past month, the amount increasing everyday while on top of the sexual harassment he complained about his yound brat constantly.**

**"Don't be like that, I just need to do something to keep my mind off of that damned boy and his tempting ways! As your superior I think it would be wise to have sex right now!" Even though he was only half serious he ended the day with a couple of bruises from the multiple projectiles thrown at him and a lump on his head from that doctor lover of the teacher since he had yet again overreacted to the scene at hand.**

**Both men had decided to stop all this torture and make the other admit defeat before attacking them like the animals they knew themselves to be right now.**

**"Admit defeat and be done with it" Shinobou yelled in his lovers face as soon as he found him in his room buried under papers. Miyagi had been about to approach him as well but had wanted to finish work, not wanting to be interrupted in the midst of their fast approaching attack.**

**"No way I am totally fine, but if you wanna just give up PLEASE do Shinobou!" He was so close to the edge of his sanity as the boy stood in front of him a deep red and breathing hard.**

**"I will not, but I will be willing to accept a compromise if your interested and cant take anymore Miyagi" Shinobou could see the erection in the front of Miyagi's trousers and knew his own was also well in view, he wanted to jump him right then but restrained himself.**

**"What kind of agreement are we talking about?" Miyagi inquired**

**"Both of us call off this bet and admit defeat or an end to this madness which ever you like" Shinobou said while trying to keep his voice even.**

**"On three we both admit this thing is over, Got it?!" Miyagi said as he watched the boy give a small but firm nod, his pants tightened very painfully as he knew what was to come.**

**"One…"**

**"Two……."**

**"Three!"**

**"THE BET IS OFF!" both men lunged at each other like they had been starved for something only the other could give them.**

**"Uh….Ah yesss!" Miyagi had already ripped the boys shirt clean off his chest and was aggressively leaving a trail of bites and marks that showed clear possession and a promise to not fade for weeks.**

**"Shinobou…..ah. Never. Again. Do you hear me? I will take you when and where I want and I don't give a damn who watches! Ah. Uh. Ahhhhhhhh." Miyagi now took his lovers throbbing cock in his mouth sucking and licking it for everything the older man was worth, his passion and need spilling over into his task.**

**"Uh…eh..oooo. That goes for you…errr… as…well..ah… Miyagi, just fuck me senseless already! I cant take it anymore AH!"**

**The man roughly pushed into the boy withering under him and began to thrust wildly, not waiting more than a second for Shinobou to adjust. Not that he needed it.**

**"Ah…Miya…Miyagi fa-faster!…..h-harder deeper….er oh…..NOW!" they were both moaning and grunting like feral creatures and their orgasms were fast approaching.**

**"Shi-Shinobou I'm uh…..gonna…..c- AHHHHH!" Miyagi was first to release deep inside of his lovers recesses screaming so loud that it was most likely heard for miles.**

**Shinobou was not far behind as Miyagi slammed into him 2 more times before the student was seeing white and screamed Miyagi's name, his cry no softer than his lovers.**

**"Ah…uh ha….oooooh….damn." Miyagi pulled out of Shinobou and laid next to the boy, both had neglected the bed that was 2 feet from them and stayed on the floor where it looked as if a tornado had ripped through every corner of the room.**

**"Fuck…" Shinobou was still shaking from his orgasm, not being able to recall ever coming so hard and so much.**

**Miyagi looked over at his flushed lover and tried to regain his breath, failing miserably when he say the look on Shinobou's face.**

**He lunged for the boy again and pulled him to his feet, only to slam him up against the wall and enter him again with the same vigorous and enthusiastic movements as before, their tempo already erratic and jumbled.**

**The rest of the night played out much the same as one or the other would jump the other and they would begin again. By morning no surface in the entire apartment aside from the ceiling maybe, was not smelling of sex and sweat from the two men.**

**They finally fell asleep around dawn, arms held around each other as if life depended on it.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**


	6. Chapter 6

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 6: Morning After

**Shinobou was first to stir in the morning, his arm numb from holding Miyagi all night, though he made no move to gain his limb back.**

**He kissed his seme lightly on the mouth and snuggled closer taking in his scent mixed with his own all over the older mans body, Shinobou had also left multiple marks all over his lovers body, like his own, some could not be covered up.**

**Miyagi felt light pressure on his lips as he began to wake and pull his lover closer to his body, the two had ended up and fallin asleep in the kitchen on the floor.**

**"Mmmm Morning Miyagi" Shinobou purred into the mans ear, this reminded the man of the power this small man had over him as he shivered.**

**"Lets never gamble again where your body is involved" Miyagi stated, not a note of sarcasm or joking in his voice.**

**Shinobou ended up missing school that day as did Miyagi missing his classes asking Hiroki to drop off his work later. Shinobou couldn't seem to walk so Miyagi obliged to carrying him around for the day.**

**"Stupid old man" Shinobou thought as he blushed after he had fallen over while attempting to stand, it was going to be a pain to walk for a week or more. Still he couldn't complain about last night in anyway, he had got his wish and had definitely been fucked within a milimeter of his life.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Later that night when Hiroki dropped off his superiors paperwork he noticed the clear signs of what looked to be a massive storm that had ripped its way through the professors small apartment. The smell of sex was so strong he tried to stop his breath.**

**"I'm not going to ask and I don't wanna hear about it, ok? Just grab some cover up or a turtleneck to wear for the next few weeks and no one has to get hurt."**

**With that last menacing statement, Hiroki left quickly trying to drive out the thoughts in his head, leaving behind two very embarrassed but content lovers.**

**"No more bets" they both agreed as a second wave of desire poured into their vains, neither one left the apartment for the next 3 days.**

**………………………………................................................................................................**

Thankyou for reading my story J R&R would be great thanks!

Ik it was short epilogue but I thought it was funny lol


End file.
